


The Eddie Duncan Collection

by lichcraft



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), i love my stupid halfling boy, just dumping all my character shit here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichcraft/pseuds/lichcraft
Summary: A collection of oneshots based off of moments from the D&D campaign I'm apart of that didn't get to actually happen in-game. Featuring my character Eddie Duncan, a halfling rogue who doesn't realize he's a halfling, as well as his various family and friends.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Real Start of Eddie's Life

Eddie clumsily swung open the door to his small, one bedroom home in Fishsquare. To his very delayed surprise, however, the room was not empty. 

“Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is, Edward Duncan? I’ve been worried sick!” 

His sister. Oh gods, his _sister_ . _Why was she here_ —

“You reek of stale beer. How drunk are you? Did another girl reject you?”

“Jade, what're you—”

“Or was it another man? You know you can tell me these things, dear. Come in, sit down. I’ll get you some water…”

Eddie sighed heavily and let himself be sat. He didn’t have much of a choice, given his legs were too knobbly to control at the moment. She was always this overbearing, but something seemed off. She was fidgeting. Rambling, more so than just talking. She was nervous.

“Why’re you here sooo… _late_?” She got quiet at that, and put his glass of water down. Jade suddenly looked very small, an incredible and seemingly impossible feat, given how little Eddie was and how large her presence always felt. She slowly walked back to the couch, sat, and took his hand.

_The last time she was acting like this, Dad had died._

“Eddie, I’m… I didn’t know where else to go,” _Oh no_ . “I don’t know what to do, I’m—” She paused, seeming to struggle with it for a moment. “I’m pregnant. I’m _pregnant_ , and he _left me_ —” Her voice cracked and she finally broke down, leaning into her brother’s shoulder. As he rubbed her back, she continued, and Eddie could just barely make out the words, “— _and I don’t know what to do anymore._ ”

Eddie suddenly found himself very sober. There were millions of emotions coursing through him, everywhere from anger to shock to wonder. Jade was having a baby. She was going to be a mother. He—

“Oh my gods, I’m going to be an uncle,” he whispered. He was awestruck. “You’re going to be a mom and I’m going to be an uncle. I’m…” 

Distantly, he heard her mumble out that he smelled. But he wasn’t listening anymore. He was looking around at his dingy little home, hardly even suitable for him, let alone Jade and a baby. He stared at one of the many bottles littered around the floor, thought about the alcohol on his shirt and the bitter taste in his mouth. He thought about Jade, and the asshole that left her, and the baby Eddie would one day get to hold. And he felt sick. _How can I be there for them like this?_ He needed to step up for once. He was going to be a good brother, a good _uncle_ , if it was the last thing he did.

*****

Eddie’s stomach was still churning by the time they finished cleaning her up. _Her. A little baby niece_. Jade had wanted him to stay for the birth, asked him not to leave her alone, and because he was resigning himself to be a good brother, he couldn’t refuse. No matter how gross it seemed or how hard she squeezed his fingers or how loud she yelled, he was going to be there for her. And he was. She did it, and she was very tired, but she was okay. They were okay.

The midwife brought back a little swaddled bundle and placed it in Jade’s waiting, weary arms. Though tired as she was, life and light filled her eyes as she looked upon her daughter for the first time.

“Ohhhh,” she cooed quietly, her voice hoarse, “look at you, my sweet girl, my little Katya.” 

After a few long minutes, the baby was passed to her eager Uncle Eddie. His heart swelled with pride as he looked at her little pink face, and tears ran freely down his cheeks. 

“She’s almost as big as me,” his voice cracked and Jade laughed softly. He continued.

“Hey, Kittie. Hi there,” he cooed as she made a little noise, “It’s your Uncle Eddie. We’re going to have so much fun together, you, me, and your mama. I’m going to teach you so many bad habits,” Jade gave him a disapproving look, “and your mama’s gonna yell at me for it. And we’re all going to make meals together, and get into so much trouble. Just the three of us, our little family.”


	2. That One Time Eddie Almost Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some well-deserved angst for my boy.

Eddie Duncan got home after a very long night of fighting, and heard the boisterous sounds of Jade and Katya’s laughter. He smelled the rich aroma of eggs and bacon and coffee, and he saw the beginnings of the morning light filtering into their old, familiar living room. Eddie swallowed around a lump and fought back tears.  _ To think I might’ve never had this again _ . He slowly trudged into the kitchen only to be greeted by the booming voice of his beloved sister.

“Where have you been? You look terrible! Sit down, eat, relax—” She stopped suddenly, watching him very closely. “What’s wrong, dear?”

His cheeks were wet, he was slowly realizing. He took a very deep breath.

“I was… I almost—” he choked on his words as the tears started flowing freely. He distantly heard Jade’s running footsteps, and the sound of Katya’s chair scraping back. There were then two pairs of arms around him, holding him up and steady, and his sobs were muffled by his sister’s shirtfront. Katya and Jade were both listening very intently to his nearly incomprehensible words. The reality of them set in though, and Jade started to cry too.

“I’d thought so badly of you— weren’t with Katya— feel  _ terrible _ , I’m so  _ sorry, Eddie _ —” Jade’s words were cut off by her own tears. Eddie just shook his head and held the two of them closer. Katya was close to tears herself, resorting to just murmuring her reassurances over and over.

The three remained there, on the floor, for a good part of the morning.


	3. Eddie Has a Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says in the title. Ildar is a drow NPC based off of Jarlaxle, as the entire campaign is based off of Dragon Heist: Waterdeep. He's adorable, and way out of Eddie's league.

What with how many crushes he’s had in his time, one would think Edward Duncan would’ve figured this one out sooner. Amazingly, however, Eddie was also very good at the concept of “willful ignorance.”

Because of this talent, it’s hard to say exactly when the crush actually began. When Eddie realized it, however, happened to be in fairly recent memory. It came slowly, starting as a deeper attention and appreciation for the color purple, finding his thoughts wandering back to a familiar shop on a certain street, looking for excuses to visit said shop, ears straining in public for his smooth, lilting accent. Then, one night, when Eddie’s thoughts of purple skin and charming smiles were suddenly interrupted by conscious attention to them, an epiphany crashed down his defenses and seized his sensitive heart. He liked Ildar. A lot. And he was in too deep to stop.

And he had  _ absolutely no chance with him _ .

That night, Eddie had thought back to all the crushes he’s had before. Every single one had been unrequited. And none of them had been nearly as charming, handsome, intelligent, or overall wonderful as Ildar. He was  _ way _ out of Eddie’s league. Eddie had no hope with this one, so his only choice was to shove it down and hope he forgets about it in a timely manner.

And to moan about his unfortunate situation to his sympathetic niece.

“Why don’t you just go for it?”

Katya had just painted her nails a striking shade of red, and was admiring the look of them paired with a few of her many shiny rings. She gave an impassive stare at her uncle as a long, high-pitched noise came from deep in his throat.

“You _know_ why I can’t do that! You’ve seen him! You’ve— well, you’re more his type. Clearly. Just— you know what I mean!” Eddie collapsed backwards on his bed with a little _huff_. 

“You don’t know for sure. He seems to be very attentive to you lately, especially in comparison to others.” She switched out one ring for a slightly larger one, and hummed in approval.

“But I do know that for sure. It would be just like all the others, except  _ worse _ , because he’s one of my only friends!”

“But Uncle Eddie...”

“But nothing. You know as well as I do that telling him I like him would be—”

There was a gasp, and before the two could react, Jade swung the door open the rest of the way.

“You have a  _ crush! _ Oh  _ Eddie _ , it’s been so long since your last one, why didn’t you say anything? Who is he, is he handsome? Is he—”

“JADE! Jade, no, it’s nothing, it’s just…” Eddie’s voice slowly dwindled down to nothing, realizing there was no winning here. He sighed, and tried again, much to Jade’s delight. “Okay, yes, I like someone. He’s arguably the most handsome man in the city. He’s far too good for me. I don’t want to tell you who though, in case you decide to do something—”

“It’s Ildar de Rollin, Mama,” Katya cut in, with a slightly apologetic look to her uncle. It did nothing to make the little smile that followed any less devious. “You know, the one who runs the magic shop across town? Drow, wears all purple, very fancy, has an eyepatch; we’ve talked about him before! He’s good friends with Uncle Eddie and he seems to dote on him more than others—”

“I hate you. I hate you both. I hate you,” Eddie mumbled as he stuffed his face in a pillow to hide the redness of it, and to avoid the look on Jade’s. She gasped and cooed her approval at Katya’s continued description of him, begging her daughter for details and poking fun at her little brother. He was  _ never _ going to hear the end of this, and he’d be lucky if Ildar was still talking to him by the end of the week. The girls’ voices were drowned out by that thought, and he spiraled into an endless web of possible scenarios, each more horrible than the last. Eddie did the only thing a man of his situation could do.

He let out a hysterical wail into the pillow, and tried to play the part of the “pitiful little sibling;” if he could get Jade to feel bad, he might have some semblance of hope.


	4. The Results of Eddie's Aforementioned Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DM and I did some roleplaying and found out that Ildar was less out of Eddie's league than he thought.

Eddie’s thoughts were clouded by static on his way home from Ildar’s. He couldn’t stop reliving their talk over “breakfast.” He wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. It’s  _ Ildar. He called me “interesting?!” I interest him! _

His thoughts continued in a similar cycle as he practically floated through the door and up the stairs, past Katya’s open door, and to his own, where her distant footsteps pulled him slightly from his reverie.

“Uncle Eddie! How’d it go? You were gone for a while, did you even ask? Did he—”

“He thought we were already dating,” Eddie said, hardly aware of anything but the fact that he had just stated.

“HA! I told you! I  _ told _ you he liked you! I’m so happy for you, Uncle. What else happened?” She finally paused, looking her uncle up and down, “Did you sleep with him?”

“ _ What? No!” _ The thought of it snapped Eddie out of it so fast he got whiplash. “Katya, I didn’t even know we were a thing until a couple hours ago.”

“A couple hours is a long time. And I mean, he’s definitely worth it, you know, speaking from experience—”

“ _ Katya, don’t say that _ —” 

“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry. I am happy for you, really.” She sucked in a breath, something concerning crossing her face.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m not sure I like it.”

Katya shifted her weight and a small, devious smile slowly started to spread as she asked, “When are you going to tell Mama?”


	5. Ildar is a Smug Asshole and Eddie Likes It

“Scrabble.”

Ildar looked closely at the word just put down by his partner, sighing heavily. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “Is there a problem?”

“Well,” Ildar started, “It’s the name of the game.”

“So? It’s a word.”

“...I’m pretty sure it counts as a name, Eddie.”

Eddie looked at the word, then looked back to Ildar. The gears turning in his head were almost audible. A thick silence settled over the two.

Quietly, and almost angrily, Eddie rearranged the letters. It was now “scab.”

“Better.”

“I swear you’re just doing this to win,” Eddie paused. “Wait a—  _ you’re cheating, aren’t you _ —” 

“What do you mean?!”

“Your eye thing! You can see my letters, can’t you!”

“...No…”

“ _ Liar! _ ” 

“Well what about you, huh? Don’t think I didn’t see you sneaking extra letters,  _ Edward Duncan _ .”

Eddie huffed a sigh and spread his torso out over the table, “I don’t like this game.”

Ildar pursed his lips and sat back, thinking deeply. Eddie started flicking around the little wooden letters. A sneaky smile played on Ildar’s lips.

“I know a few games we could play instead…” Eddie took one look at Ildar and blushed.

“Don’t start with that, Ildar.”

“Am I too much for you, Mr. Duncan?” Ildar leaned across the table, that same little smile burning into Eddie’s memory. “Are you embarrassed? Or are you just shy?” 

Somehow, he managed to lean even closer, and Eddie’s blush deepened. Ildar’s voice lowered to a whisper.

“Or is it something else entirely?”

Eddie swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to avoid Ildar’s heavy gaze. Given the latter’s proximity, however, it was proving to be a very difficult task. Eddie looked up once more, staring into the deep purple of Ildar’s eye, and heard his heart pounding in his ears.

“Is this one of your games, Ildar?” They were both whispering now.

“I could never treat this as a game, dear…”

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, and against all of his survival instincts, Eddie leaned in and met Ildar halfway.

Eddie didn’t really know what to expect. He’d heard a lot of stories, sure, but they were all different and he’d never done it himself, so he had no way of judging what seemed true or not. There were no sparks. There was no  _ this is the one _ kind of moments. But there was blood roaring in his ears and the overwhelming thoughts of how  _ he _ was kissing  _ Ildar _ of all people, and Ildar was kissing him back and  _ damn did he seem good at this _ , and Eddie quickly threw all other thoughts and feelings away until the world was just  _ this _ ; just Ildar’s lips languidly moving over his own, patiently teaching Eddie how and where to move, letting him take over to practice before pressing in harder and taking control once again. 

_ If this is what’s in store from now on _ , Eddie thought distantly,  _ then I’ll be a very happy man. _


	6. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ildar's magic house gets fucked up and has to move in with Eddie for a while.

It was one of Eddie’s fairly rare nights off, and it was spent wonderfully; now that Ildar was here, he and Belkhav were able to spend plenty of time with each other, with Eddie more often than not standing to the side and watching Ildar entertain the little dragonborn, a deep fondness swelling in his heart. They had played games together, had a very satisfying dinner, and once Belkhav was put to bed on his big pile of jewelry and other shiny metals, Eddie and Ildar had stayed up talking and sharing kisses until the late, late hours of the night, ending the evening by retiring to the same bed, something Eddie had never imagined as a real possibility for him. It was paradise.

For maybe an hour.

Ildar had managed to fall asleep almost immediately, his soft snores muffled by the pillow, but Eddie couldn’t find himself able to for quite a while, despite how tired he was. Just as Ildar shifted in his sleep, turning and curling towards Eddie, the latter’s eyes began to grow heavy. _Finally_ … 

In the hazy background of this quiet little world, Eddie heard the shifting of metal. Then, very soft footsteps, and the end of the bed dipping. _Oh no._

A very heavy weight was suddenly dropped onto both Eddie and Ildar, and the blankets were suddenly growing cold. Ildar grunted, roused awake by the shifting form of Belkhav, who was currently trying to get comfortable in between the two of them. 

“ _Dad…”_ Belkhav’s little voice breathed out with a puff of cold air. Eddie bit back a groan. “ _Dad… drink!”_

Eddie cracked an eye open, looking up at his son before finding Ildar’s grumbling form. He mumbled something unintelligible, then tried again, “Ildar…?”

“Before sunrise,” Ildar’s voice came muffled through the pillow, “he’s your son,” _yawn_ , “ _Corporal Duncan_.”

Eddie sighed, and thus went with Belkhav to get some water. After the boy was satisfied, and when Eddie was nearly falling asleep on his feet, the two returned upstairs. Eddie gave Belkhav a little kiss on his head, and crawled back into bed, where a half asleep Ildar was waiting with arms he was clearly _trying_ to keep open. It was soon obvious, however, by the excited shuffling coming from behind him, that Belkhav was crawling up _with_ Eddie. Eddie then knew he may not get any sleep tonight, if Belkhav was set on joining. _I’ll get pushed off the bed_ , Eddie thought. But as he watched his son take up refuge in Ildar’s arms, tucking his head under the drow’s chin and making grabby hands at Eddie, he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. He simply pressed another kiss to Belkhav’s head, and found Ildar’s lips to press one there, then went under the covers to join his two boys. He wrapped his arm around Belkhav in an effort to mirror Ildar, found his lovers hand waiting for him, and finally, _finally_ fell asleep, slipping back into paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should’ve mentioned this in the overall description, but this campaign is all about the PC’s playing Night Watchmen. It’s basically Terry Pratchett’s “Guards! Guards!” meets D&D. So, Eddie works for the Night’s Watch, hence Ildar calling him “corporal.”


	7. Ildar's Slow-Coming Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ildar is a man of science. He has gone to plane after plane for centuries. Halflings may not exist in this world (except they do) but they certainly exist, no matter what his boyfriend says. Which leads to his ever-growing list of facts in support of that argument.

Ildar de Rollin was a very patient man.

As an elf, it came somewhat naturally. As a man who had cultivated a sense of charm and charisma so thoroughly it could almost be considered magic, he had perfected the art of playing the long game. He had played it countless times over countless years, in a wide variety of areas. Romance, politics, capitalism; it didn’t matter the subject. If Ildar saw a desirable outcome, he was ready to wait a very long time to get there. 

The most recent example of his considerable patience was in Edward Duncan, who had spent months assuming that they hadn’t been dating, even despite Ildar’s blatant flirting. The two had finally gotten over that, when in nearly the same breath, Ildar found another thing to try his patience: 

Eddie didn’t believe in halflings. And he certainly did not believe that he was one.

Ildar had been taken completely off-guard by Eddie’s insistence. He could tell the man was becoming short with him after a rather cheeky joke, and so he let the subject drop. For the moment.

Since then, however, he made efforts to continue his “jokes.” Some were far more subtle, while others were just plain comments on a stereotype that seemed to describe Eddie perfectly. The latter was not amused in the slightest. But Ildar felt compelled to keep pushing. He saw Eddie’s potential, knew he was smarter than he seemed, and yet he could not grasp such a simple idea—and had even enlisted Chromie in his beliefs! He couldn’t blame her, however. Part of him even wanted to believe Eddie, but he could not bring himself to agree after all he’s seen. Regardless, it was no matter; he was confident that his partner would see the truth eventually.

But there was one thing that stuck out to Ildar whenever the topic resurfaced. Eddie and Greenly were in the kitchen of the bakery, fairly early in the morning, and Ildar had gone down to get himself some coffee. The two were discussing something that had happened at work while Eddie cut up fruit. Ildar was about to speak up when Eddie accidentally cut his finger. 

Before he or Greenly could react, the mostly quiet morning air was filled with rapid-fire yelling in a language Ildar found fairly familiar. He even recognized various swears that had been taught to him by his other small friend. His interest was piqued, and as soon as Eddie had calmed down and the cut was taken care of, he decided to prod at this little discovery.

“Eddie, dear?”

A quiet grunt was his only answer as the smaller man resumed chopping up fruit, this time far more angrily. Ildar watched him for a moment, trying to shape his question into something more polite.

“What language was that? The one you were shouting in.”

Eddie thought for a moment, then said, “I don’t know what it’s called. My parents taught it to me when I was very little, so I always assumed it was a dialect from their home.”

Ildar hummed, lips turning up into a very slight, very sly, smile. _Interesting_. 

Eddie glanced over, and Ildar saw his suspicion at the look on Ildar’s face. “Why do you ask?”

Ildar brought his mug to to lips to hide the smug grin growing there and shrugged, seemingly nonchalant. _Very interesting_. “Just wondering.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chromie is a mutual friend of Ildar and Eddie’s, and is also a halfling. She, however, believed in halflings, until Eddie managed to convince her that the word “halfling” was a swear.


	8. A Final Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's last talk with Ildar and Belkhav before he goes to fight the big baddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What with COVID-19 shutting down my college, my friends and I can no longer continue this year's campaign. Thus, Eddie's time is coming to an end. I'll likely still post little snippets here and there, and I'll be playing Eddie's son in our next campaign (and making a similar series for him), but this is his last moment with his family before the big fight. The DM has already figured out the end to this campaign, so that'll be explained at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Also, I haven't edited this at all, so bear with me.

Eddie collapsed onto one of the many cushions on the ground, breathing a very heavy sigh. The fight against Ionna was long and difficult, straining in more ways than just physical. But it was over now, finally — with everyone’s lives intact. And so Eddie found himself in the basement to the Church of Morning, a place he could relax at last.

He had already been attacked by his sister, her concern for his wellbeing quickly overshadowed by her need to scold him over Katya’s. Her rapid fire accusations he admittedly missed, but it was tiring nonetheless. He’d given a quick greeting to Kiev and Virgil, fully intending to have a more fulfilling conversation with them before he left with the other watchmen, but he simply couldn’t find it in him to be so social at the moment. He was exhausted, his very bones heavy with the weight of what’s been happening. He just wanted time alone with his partner and son. He just wanted everything to be over already.

As he slowly spiraled into similar thoughts, someone settled down onto the floor next to him. A familiar weight pressed against his side, and a hand grabbed one of his own, rubbing soothing patterns into his knuckles.

“I’ve missed you,” came the low voice of Ildar. Lips were pressed to Eddie’s forehead, and all of the tension in his shoulders began to melt away.

“Missed you too,” Eddie’s voice cracked as he spoke, and he found himself forced into whispering to fight against the tears that threatened to spill. “Where’s Belkhav?”

“Tormenting Greenly, last I saw. He’ll be around to find you soon enough.” There was a moment of quiet before Ildar spoke again, “I was worried you wouldn’t come back.”

“So was I. There were a few close calls, and even when I was healthy physically, I thought…”

Eddie could feel Ildar’s frown against his head, as the latter waited for a response that never came.

“You thought?” Ildar prompted, very gently. A tear rolled down Eddie’s cheek as he let out a shuddering sigh.

“I thought,” he began, struggling through the tears, “that I would not come back the same. I kept doing things I am not proud of, things I thought I had gotten out of the habit of… but apparently not. The thought of Belkhav, and the influence it would have on him, was often the only thing stopping me, and even then —” he cut himself off, shame bubbling up as he spoke. He tried again, slowly.

“Even then, I sometimes didn’t care. I feel horrible thinking about it now, so horrible, but I liked it. I liked it. And I kept doing it, even when I knew it was wrong.”

Ildar was quiet for a long moment, opting to pull Eddie closer and wait for the sniffles to fade a bit before speaking.

“You’re very brave, Eddie. And you’re not the only one being affected like that. This place,” his nose scrunched up as he thought about it, “has a terrible impact on everyone here. Don’t place so much blame on yourself; you’re here now, you know it was wrong, and when this is all over, we can all take the time to recover. We could even get away from the city for a while, while we get our bearings. If you think that would help.”

After a few moments, Eddie nodded a bit, murmuring his thanks into Ildar’s chest. The two were quiet after that.

*****

Shortly after Eddie recovered from his crying, his son had finally appeared. Belkhav was quite content with attacking Eddie as Jade had, and in his own determination to keep his father from leaving again, sat on his lap the whole time. However, despite the cold of Belkhav’s scales (and his weight), Eddie couldn’t find it in him to complain. Even when he was speaking to his many other friends and family, he remained right there on the floor, with Belkhav’s head tucked into his shoulder and his own arms holding on tight to the dragonborn. After a while, though, it became evident that it was time to start saying their goodbyes, and Eddie was forced to remove Belkhav.

“Hey,” Eddie said softly, as his son started to protest, “I’ll make you a deal. Okay? I’ll make you a deal. These—” he took out a wooden box he’d taken from the Stockade “—are part of my key collection. My collection wouldn’t be complete without them. I’m going to let you hold onto these while I’m gone, and when I return, you can give them back. And this means I have to come back, right? Because you know how much I love my keys.”

Belkhav, still very upset but now slightly mollified, nodded and took the box. He hugged Eddie one last time, the two both squeezing each other with all their might, before finally pulling back to let him go.

“Love you Dad,” Belkhav breathed out. 

“Love you too, kiddo,” Eddie kissed his head one last time before turning to Ildar, who offered a sad smile.

“Do I get a gift too?”

“You still have the alchemist’s fire, don’t you? Now get down here so I can kiss you.”

Ildar let out a small laugh as he knelt down, his one eye looking very deeply into Eddie’s before he spoke again.

“This had better be the last time we have to say goodbye like this, Corporal Duncan.”

“Cross my heart,” Eddie said, leaning in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way this campaign ends is:  
> The party all goes to fight the BBG. The goal of the BBG is to go back in time to try to save her father, who she accidentally killed with magic when having a panic attack. One of the NPCs, Darling, is magic immune and causes all magic surrounding her within a certain radius to fail. As the BBG is creating a portal to take her back in time, and steps into it, the party all rush in behind her. As they do, Darling rushes forward to stop them, causing the rift in time to explode due to Darling's abilities. None of the party dies, but they are all essentially dead, as they're stuck in the timescape. 
> 
> Some other helpful notes:  
> Jade is Eddie's sister  
> Ionna is the Captain of the Night's Watch (the party had to fight him because he'd lost control of himself and got turned into a big demon)  
> Greenly is one of Eddie's best friends (he will become Captain after the party's "deaths," and he was one of the only ones to witness what actually happened)  
> Kiev and Virgil are other NPCs that Eddie befriended  
> The Stockade was the prison Eddie visited (Kiev was the head warden, Virgil was the prisoner Eddie went to see every week)  
> The place they're in is Hell, currently, because the DM was using Descent into Avernus as part of the campaign inspiration (the reason as to why Eddie was being affected like that is a long and complicated one, so we'll just blame it on being in Hell)
> 
> So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly have. I'll miss playing him and having more fun with him, but I doubt the DM doesn't have plans for these characters in the next campaign, so hopefully there'll be more to come. The Belkhav Duncan Collection will likely be made soon if anyone's interested in hearing about where his story goes.


End file.
